Madness
by Mortis Diablous
Summary: Alfred believes he's not crazy- yet somehow got dumped under the care of Dr. Gilbert of White Eagle Hospital. M for later chapters. AmeriPru  US tops
1. Chapter 1

OKAY. I want to start a new fic.

**Warning:** AmericaxPrussia Out of Character-ish, AU

**Disclaimer:** WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY OWN?

* * *

**A Dead Devil's Production**

"Welcome, Sir. Are you here to visit?"

That's what the lady behind the counter says every time someone walks in. Alone.

"Are we dropping off?"

Is what that lady says when you're two people.

I am Alfred F. Jones. I'm staying in the White Eagle Hospital. Oh no- I'm not sick. I've very well actually. I don't even know why am here. They say I'm too- what's the word again… I forgot- something to do with me being impulsive and unrealistic. You're probably thinking there is nothing wrong with that.

And you're right. There is nothing wrong with that. The doctors are just too big of morons to see that.

My Doctor is Dr. Gilbert. He's said to be one of the best in his field, but he often lets that get to his stupid head. Sometimes I think he's too much of a retard to be a doctor and this is all a prank or something.

"Mr. Jones?"

I stare at the nurse that called my surname. She has long brown hair, green eyes and a fair complexion. She's pretty, but nothing special. If my memory serves me right her name is Elizabeta.

"I have your lunch. Your favorite! Hamburgers!"

I suddenly feel enthusiastic when I see Elizabeta bring in a tray with a hamburger on it. I sit up from my bed and wait for her to put the tray down she smiles and waves then leaves me to eat.

"Thank you Elizabeta!"

I bite the hamburger and I frown. The hamburgers in this place suck. They're too dry. I sigh. The only time I get good food is when Gilbert is around. At least that bum brings me real food. [1]

I take four more bites of the unholy burger and throw the leftovers in the trashcan by my desk before I flop down on my bed and rip open the bar of chocolate I have hidden under my mattress.

Good thing tomorrow is a Saturday. Every Saturday Gilbert comes and runs some tests on me. Not to mention he gives me food to stash cause he knows the food here is.

* * *

[1] McDonald's

OKAY PEOPLE. That is story like prolg-ish (it's chapter 1). So tell me what you think.

EDIT!

I have a BETA NOW! She'll be fixing my chapters. THANK GOD. This lovely person goes by the name karatemaster101.

EDIT!2

THANK YOU Earth Coyote for pointing that out- When i msg my beta the email censors the words I guess I missed it when I was editing it back.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go people: chapter dos! So, I got this up pretty fast, but my updates will slow down I got some school work to do before the Christmas vacation ends.

* * *

**A Dead Devil's Production**

* * *

"Good morning! Aren't you glad to see the awesome me?"

I stare at the retard who is probably has more mental illnesses than I do. He smugly smiles as I gesture to his bag. The albino man sits on my bed and pulls out a plastic bag. I grab it and untie it.

"Like the awesome shit I got you?"

I mentally note everything he gave (2 burgers, a shitload of cookies, chocolate, and 5 bags of chips) and how long it will probably last me. I'll give it a week or at least till his next visit.

"So, anyway," Gil says, putting on his professional sounding voice when a nurse peeks in, "the tests we'll be doing today will help with your –" As soon as the nurse walks away, we laugh.

"Gil, you're a real big retard, you know that?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THE AWESOME ME A RETARD."

I ignore his ego and lie down, propping my head on the not-so-soft pillow.

"So what tests are you gonna try on the hero today?"

"Well, today you and I are going for a stroll. I'm going to take you to an awesome place. So hide those goodies and get dressed the awesome me will wait outside."  
He winks and leaves the room. Last time we went out he brought me to the park. The only fun thing there was the ice cream and making fun of the people there. I hide the plastic bag in my closet and get dressed.

"So, where are we going?"

I feel a little excited. I'm smiling and rocking back and forth in the passenger seat of Gilbert's car.  
"I'm going to take you to a place full of pussy."

I feel the heat rise to my cheeks. I stare at him and he starts to cackle like a mad man. I really think HE should be the one in the mental hospital.  
The rest of the ride is quiet. I swear if this 'doctor' thinks anything sexual with a girl or guy was going to help me-

"Hey Al."

"What?"

I snap my head to the side to look at him. He smiles when he sees my discomfort with the situation.

"Wear this blindfold."

"Why? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? I SWEAR GILBERT, I WILL KILL YOU IF I DON'T LIKE WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I SWEAR ON CAPTAIN AMERICA I WILL KILL YOU AND BURN YOUR DEAD BODY!"

"Al. Trust me. You'll like it."

I stare at him and take the blindfold. He nods and I put it on. We're walking now. I hear a door open and Gilbert giggle. This fucker.

"Sit. There are no chairs. Floor."

I sit down and then I hear the strangest sound.

_"Meeoooooooooowwwww."_

I take off the blindfold and I'm in a room full or kittens. I never thought Gilbert was a cat person, since he had a pet chick. I guess I was wrong.

"You like it?"

I smile and grab some kitties and start throwing them in the air and patting them. They're so soft. I find this one kitty with spots over his eyes. They look like thick eyebrows.

"Hey Gil, what's with all these kitties?"

"Well. THE AWESOME ME DECIDED TO ADOPT ALL THESE SEXY KITTIES BAHAHAHAHA!"

I laugh.

* * *

"Gilbert. I want to leave this shithole." My tone was as serious as possible.

"I know."

We sit in the silence. We're in my room again. We're sitting on my bed. The nurses won't let me have a chair 'cause one time I got really pissed and hit a doctor with it. I think his name was Francis.

I hate it here. The only human contact I have is these doctors, nurses and inmates. I miss the outside world. The only person I touch here is Gilbert. I swear if I wasn't crazy or whatever when I got here this place will make me.

"I was supposed to be a hero."

"I know."

"I was like, Air Force, you know. I was serving my country. Protecting people. I was a hero. What happened?"

"You snapped in an un-awesome way."

I pull Gilbert and hug him his back facing me. We sit there. Sometimes I think Gilbert will let me get away with anything. He lets me sneak food in, brings me out of this place, skips tests, lies for me, and lets me hug him.

"I want to be a hero again."

"I know."

* * *

It's Wednesday now. I'm walking through the hall heading to a testing room. They're going to see if I'm stable. I don't really understand what stable is. How do you know if someone is stable? I hate this.

I sit across a man wearing a white lab coat. Between us is a steel table.

"Good morning, I'm Ludwig."

"Gil's brother?"

He nods. I hear about him from Gil. He's strict and professional but he's a big softie inside.

"Tell me about yourself."

Ludwig pulls out a clipboard from under the table and starts writing on the paper attached to it.

"Well- I'm Alfred F. Jones. Before being sent here I lived with my brother Matt; we're twins. I was in the Air Force Unit. I love hamburgers. I hate this shithole."  
I hear the German click his tongue at the word shithole but he doesn't comment on it.

"Describe yourself in one word."

"Hero."

Ludwig pulls out a bunch of inkblots. God, I hate these. Who ever made them should die.

"What do you see?"

"A plane."

_Flip_

"Kitties." I smile remembering the cats Gilbert showed me.

_Flip_

"A star."

Ludwig writes more notes. He looks up at me and then looks back at his notes.

"Do you still get them?"

"Night terrors?"

"Yes those."

"All the fucking time."

My night terrors weren't normal; that I'll admit. It started last year. I couldn't sleep for more than 4 hours. I would dream of death. Sure, people dreamt about dying- but this wasn't normal. I'd dream of many unthinkable ways to die. Sometimes, it caused me slight paranoia. Sometimes my dreams felt so real that I'd wake up exhausted or have unexplainable rage towards some people. Sometimes my brother would come in the room waking me up because he could hear me screaming.

"Well no more tests for today. What are you going to do today?"

"There isn't much to do here."

Ludwig nods and we leave the room.

"Goodbye."

I nod and we shake hands and I walk away. As I walk to my room I play that game little kids play. Don't step on the lines or you 'die'.  
I made it to my room without stepping on any of the lines. This makes me smile.

* * *

EDIT!

So this has been beta-ed so yeah


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Took longer to get up.

(spot grammar/spelling errors please tell me. I rushed this for you dudes. Nufufufu)

* * *

**A Dead Devil's Production**

* * *

I'm walking. I'm out of the room. I continue; no one stops me as I exit the building. I run to the door. Bright light temporarily blinds me and I run into someone. We're laughing- I realize the laugh belongs to Gilbert. We hug. I wrap my arms around his waist and he gets on his tippy toes to wrap his arms around my neck. I start to sway him in mid air.

"Al put me down! I'm too awesome to be man handled!"

Gil is flailing now. I put him down and smile. We walk away from the place.

"Al." Gilbert's tone became more serious.

I kind of ignore it. I don't know why I'm really happy right now.

"Al. Listen to me. Al." I finally give him my attention and smile at him.

"Al." Long pause. This can't be good. I feel the smile melt off my face. "Al. It's about Matt."

I shake my head. Matt is my brother. Matt's a good kid- He can't be in trouble.

"What happened to him?" My tone is frantic now.

"He's in the hospital- N-not this one. Didn't they tell you?"

"No. What happened?"

"How un-awesome of them."

Pause.

"He was raped."

Silence. Gilbert continues.

"After that they took everything on him. He didn't have much on him so they knocked him out. I don't know the whole story. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

I walk away. I hear him yell something. I take another step and I fall into a lake. I panic. It's cold. I try to swim to the surface but I'm only sinking deeper. I feel water fill my lungs. It hurts- I see my glasses float upwards. I can't move. Then I hit the ground hard. I'm on land my back hurts. I dislocated my spine. I'm yelling in pain. I feel the bones moving, separating themselves. I close my eyes. I feel tears building up-

_Snap_

I open my eyes. I'm not in pain. I'm sitting in a chair. Where am I now? It's dark. Lights turn on. You know the kind in football games? I shut my eyes- Damn, that hurt.

I hear a chuckle.

"I'm leaving Al."

I open my eyes. It's Dad.

"I'm going off. Take care of your bother and mom okay?"

I feel a pain in my chest. I feel cold. I don't know what happening. I figured this is a night terror. But it seems so different from my normal ones.

"Where are you going?"

It goes dark for a good three seconds when the light comes back. I'm on my plane.

"This is AF 019, requesting for back up. Over."

I hear an explosion.

I'm falling. I'm not in my plane anymore. I'm in Moscow. Walking. The street is familiar.

I see Gil's chick. I think he named it Gilbird. It comes and snatches my glasses I reach out to grab it and I fall.

My eyes snap open and I'm back in my room gasping for air. I feel around and put on my glasses. I glance at my digi clock and it says 5:00 A.M. They wake us at six. I reach and grab the goodie bag Gil left me.

"Tonight. Chocolate."

* * *

The door opens and closes with a bang. It's Gilbert.

I pretend to sleep. God, I love Saturday.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAAAADDDDDD!" Gilbert jumps on the bed. I seriously wonder how he became a doctor. "You're so un-awesome."

I grab his leg and pull him down to lie down. I hug him so he can't escape squishing him in the process.

"RAAAPPEEEE! RAAPPPPEEE! DON'T RAPE THE AWESOME ME!"

I nuzzle him and cover his mouth with my hand.

"Sleep. Five mins okay Gil?"

He relaxes and snuggles closer.

"Make room then fatty."

"Shut up. I said sleep."

We close our eyes and I pull the blanket to cover us.

"Hng."

I feel Gilbert shudder then he swats me.

"Stop breathing down my neck."

"Sorry."

And at that very moment the door opens and I see Elizabeta walk in. I guess she doesn't see Gil 'cause she doesn't say anything or glance at us.

"Hey Al, it's lunch! Get up and-" she stops midsentence. Then, with a smug look on her face, she leaves giggling.

Then, Gil sits up with his face a little red yelling German words at the girl.

* * *

The door read:

TESTING ROOM 2

The room is basically white with one chair in the middle and a recording machine on the left corner by the door. I hate this room. It always had a weird smell.

"Al. Today we're going to test your reaction to things."

I see Gil grab a clipboard and press some buttons before turning to me.

"Just 'cause you know it's the awesome me- I want you to react freely, You can try to punch me or whatever comes natural, okay?"

I nod.

Gil takes a deep breath then looks at the clipboard before dropping it on the floor.

"Mommy's boy."

"Seriously?"

"Well I guess it can't be help. You dad totally left you guys. It's probably 'cause you suck." Gilbert starts walking around the chair I'm sitting on.

"My dad is a total cunt."

"He probably left you 'cause your bro, what's his name? Was a nobody. Not to mention a push over. He was like a little girl. And remember what your daddy dearest said?"

I grit my teeth remembering. We were not even ten years old yet and dad hit Matt.

_"No son of mine will be treated like a girl! The doctor said I have two BOYS."_

_I could hear Matt crying. Dad made me stay outside so Matt could "stand up for himself"._

_"DON'T CRY, YOU BRAT."_

_I couldn't hear much cause of the crying. I never liked it when Matt cried._

_"And your HAIR. I WILL SHAVE YOU BALD."_

_Matt told me dad pulled his hair. I wanted to help him. But dad was way bigger._

_"ARE YOU GAY, SON?"_

_Mother told us there is nothing wrong with being gay. She told us it meant happy. Dad meant homosexual._

_"Mom said it's okay to be gay." Matt said between his crying. _

_I could just imagine it._

_I hear a loud slap then dad walks out of the room not even sparing me a glance. I run in without a word and hug my lil' bro. He's crying. I hear dad yelling at mom. Something about teaching us wrong values._

I blink.

I'm still in the testing room with Gilbert. He's blabbing about something. He's moved from the dad topic.

"-you barely reacted this whole test! Are you okay?"

Gilbert is standing in front of me. He looks a bit worried. I smile and stand. I don't know why I'm doing this but I walk till I trap Gilbert between me and the door. Away from the weird recorder that made no sense.

"W-what are you doing?" Gil says trying to keep a tough voice.

"I don't know." I whispered. I'm not even thinking anymore. I'm just kinda staring at him.

"Move." His voice is soft now. Barely a whisper. It's very- un-Gilbert. He lightly shoves me by putting his pale hands on my chest and pushing. You'd think he'd put more force into that.

"Why?" I hold his wrists not tightly at all. I kind of just guide them to the wall beside his head. He doesn't fight it. 

* * *

WOAH. OKAY. THERE. I was doing my book report and I finished it~ 3 Hope you liked it. R&R is lovely.

(BETA WANTED: If anyone would like to beta for me like I need someone to re-read and check my grammar and spelling 'cause I barely have time to scratch my ass- so what more on reading this and making sure it turns out awesome. The beta doesn't have to help with the story just re-read she/he may share their opinion and I might put it in. ANYWAYS. That's all for now. BEAT PLEASE?)

EDIT! I have a lovely beta now! Meet karatemaster101 - If there is anything wrong with the chapters even after the edit just R&R it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

* * *

Dead Devil Production

* * *

"W-what are you doing?" Gil stammered, trying to keep a tough voice.

"I don't know." I whispered. I'm not even thinking anymore. I'm just kinda staring at him.

"Move." His voice is soft now. Barely a whisper. It's very...un-Gilbert. He lightly shoves me by putting his pale hands on my chest and pushing. You'd think he'd put more force into that.

"Why?" I hold his wrists not tightly at all. I kind of just guide them to the wall beside his head. He doesn't fight it.

I lean my head closer, and when my lips lightly brush against his he gasps and slides down to the ground, curling into a ball of insecurity.

"Please." I hear him take in a shuddering breath before continuing, "Just stop."

I take a step back and crouch in front of him.

"Hey Gil." I grab him and pull him into a hug and he begins to cry. It's weird, really, because he's suppose to be mentally stable and treating me, but right now I think he just confused me even more.

* * *

January 17:

Tuesday, 9:43 a.m.

"Do you remember why you're here?"

I'm with Dr. Yao. He's Chinese but speaks English fluently. I sometimes think I know more about him than he knows about me. Word has it he grew up here and studied here but had to pay his tuition doing really odd jobs. It doesn't bother me though. A lot of people here like to talk gossip 'cause you don't get a lot of it when you're in this white box.

"No."

I swear to whatever higher being you believe in that I don't know why. If I did I wouldn't be here. I'd be out there. Checking if my brother is okay. I've been having a lot of night terrors about him being killed, raped, kidnapped, and other crazy shit like that.

"Would you like me to tell you?"

I ponder on this for a bit. I stare at him for a bit and I see he's holding back a sneeze. He does this weird face and pinches his nose to stop the sneeze.

"What are we talking about again?" I ask scratching my head.

"The reason you're here."

"It's because you're all assholes."

The Chinese man shakes his head and picks up his things after having heard a weird beep from his pocket.

"What's up?"

"It's Mr. Braginski. He pagers me."

You know how Gil and I are? Well, that is how Ivan and Yao are, but the difference is they actually do it. They do it A LOT. Not to mention, they're loud. Ivan bunks in the room beside me and I hear them. ALL THE TIME. It's disturbing. One time Gil made a small hole in the wall so we could yell at them to stop. That hole is long gone now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jones, but I'm going to have to leave now. Please make your way back to your room. Quietly. And please don't do any surprise visits on Arthur again. You know he's not stable."

I actually wasn't thinking about dropping by till he said that. Arthur is a real nut job. As in, from all of the people I met here, I think he is just about the damn craziest. He has different personalities, he's violent as fuck, but other than that he's a pretty okay guy.

My brain was going back to my own room, but for some reason my feet just wouldn't listen. They went forward and turned a few different ways until I kind of lost track of where I was. It wasn't until I stopped in front of room 104, Arthur's room.

Luckily, today he was in his "gentleman" phase. He opened the door for me and said what I think was a "hi". I'm not really sure what "Salutations, my good fellow, and do drop in for a cup of tea," meant, but I do know that tea is disgusting.

That's when the really crazy thing happened. First, Artie was acting like some stuck-up rich guy from a billon centuries ago, sipping on his pretend tea. I swear, this guy is a bigger nut job than I am. I still don't know why I'm here. I do know that there is no tea or tea table between us.

Then he gets up and gets this scary look on his face and whispers, "Do you like planes, Alfred?"

That really freaked me out. And they say I'M mental.

"Iggy, you know I love planes! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Alfred...are you leaving here, if they let you leave? Alfred?"

_No duh. I want to leave this shithole behind. This place and all of those baldies in the lab coats can go to hell._

"Where will you go? Will you leave poor Artie behind in this hell that they call a hospital? Will you go back in those big planes to be shot down again? Do you remember those big flames, and the shattering glass, and the melting panes, and the blood splattered all over the back of your chair? Do you?"

See, that's what I mean by this guy being batshit insane. Even worse than Ivan. Before I knew it, there were two walls next to me. I tried to move, but the corner was too small and Arthur was in front of me.

Now my feet were taking me somewhere else again, away, away from this deranged guy, to the door again, back to my room again. Then, I felt something hard bang against my shin, and I was falling.

_Falling…_

_Falling…_

_I was in a plane. There's a red light in the corner. It's flashing. There's a strange beeping noise which sounds familiar, except I can't really remember it. All of a sudden, there's a loud noise, and I'm falling..._

_There's so much smoke that I can't even see or breathe. My eyes watered, and my lungs were on fire. Literally. Flames were licking their way across my body, across the chair, across everything…my head hurt. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. Everything hurt. I couldn't see._

_I'm still falling._

And then I hit the cold, hard ground. Nothing hurt anymore, except my shin. There was no fire. No smoke. No plane. I was in a perfectly white room, with the light so blinding that I couldn't see. Two little black dots were dancing in front of my eyes.

I hear some yelling. The door slammed. More yelling…I can make out some voices now. There's Arthur, still cackling and screaming like a maniac, and some other doctors, maybe…and Gil was yelling something, though I couldn't hear what.

Where was I again?

* * *

"Al, I told you a million times: STOP VISITING ARTHUR."

I flinch. I'm not used to the yelling. I used to get yelled at all the time in the Air Force. Now, it's just Gilbert, and I'm flinching.

"You know how I feel about that! It's dangerous; you already gave too much about yourself away to him, and he's one of the least mentally stable people here! If you get too attached to him, he'll probably attempt to use it against you...like today." Gil puffs his cheeks and knits his white eyebrows together. It's really adorable, but if I told him that he'd probably punch me in the face.

"I think someone's jealous." I say jokingly. Gilbert turns really red, just like his eyes. It's pretty funny.

"Bastard! The awesome me does NOT get jealous because of a thick eyebrow-ed nutjob! Don't fill your thick head with stupid thoughts!"

I shrug and sit on my bed. We hear a loud thud on the left side of the wall followed by a girlish moan.

"That's gross. That could kill anyone's boner. Fucking Ivan."

"At least you don't have to work with his sex toy."

We laugh.

"What if I made you my sex toy? Just to piss Ivan off." I say jokingly as I pull Gil onto the bed, smirking.

"I don't think I'll mind that at all." Gil says with a smirk to match mine.

Our faces are inches a part, we did a bit of a silent staring contest then we laughed again. I hear the sound bouncing around the room and his breath tickles my face before I pull a few inches a part so we don't end up kissing each other.

"Fake sex sounds?"

_Thud._

_Moan._

"Yeah. We can't let Ivan and Yao have all the fun."

We both sit down on the bed and start making the most fucking obnoxious sex sounds ever. At some point Gil starts hitting the wall so Yao can hear us.

"Deeper Al! Deeper!" Gil says while pulling me up to jump on the bed with him.

I hear the bed squeak under out weight. Right when I kind of just stop and listen to the creaking of the bed Gil pulls me down and we flop down on the bed.

"Okay let's stop. I'm good. HAHAHA!" He laughs like a maniac. I really think that HE'S the crazy one. Not that I mind.

* * *

My digital clock read 2:56 A.M. I've been tossing around for a good hour. The only things in my mind were the shit Arthur said. It really bothered me.

I stand up and get a pencil and paper, I write for the first time this month. My writing is shit.

I wrote till I got sick of my shit handwriting and read the paper.

_WHAT HAPPENED TO ME:_

_-My 'dad' is an asshole_

_-the military_

_-The PLANE crash_

_-family- WHATEVER IS LEFT OF IT._

_-What I've seen in this lifetime. _

The rest were scribbles. My brain feels a bit jumbled up. I can't remember the last time I've contacted my family. By family I mean Matt and Mom. The military and Air Force stuff didn't do much to me till that crash. Sometimes I think I really am psycho because I have no reason to be crazy and have weird images in my mind, not to mention fucking night terrors. I try to remember some of the things I see randomly flashing in my mind, but nothing happens except my left side of the brain only throbs a little.

"Fuck this."

I'm going to sleep. I don't give a shit. My head hurts. Night terrors? Bring it on.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER FOUR. That took long to get out. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

* * *

**A Dead Devil's Productions**

* * *

You know that kind of sleep? It's like you close your eyes, and then when you open them it's already morning? Like you blink, and then, poof, it's morning? I hate those. I wake up feeling grumpy and lazy. The only upside from 'blink sleeping' is no night terrors.

I try to go back to sleep but my mind starts thinking, meaning I should just give up. I kick off the sheets and sit down on the bed. I hear a knock and a familiar voice- but here everything is fucking familiar. Even the places and people you've never seen before. It's all creepily familiar. Gil said it helps some people here because they don't have to adjust to 'new' things. Gil said that's also the reason he can't work on more than three people at a time. It takes time for the people here to get used to him. So now they limit him and only use him on people who are less crazy and more "dangerous". I am not dangerous at all nor am I crazy.

I ignore the knocking and look out the window. I see trees, a lake, some benches, long stretch of grass and flowers then the gates and walls covered in barbed wire and other shit. It's like jail in here.

I heard the door click; I don't mind Elizabeta when she comes in. She can see I'm not in the mood, so she leaves my tray on the brown desk and walks out.

I like Elizabeta. She knows when to keep to herself but at the same time she's really nice and easy to talk to. I used to like her- then I found out she's chasing down this man so I shrugged my feelings off. It's been four years now. She told me they're getting married soon.

I look at the tray and I notice there is an envelope on it. I know for a fact we don't get mail here so this pokes my curiosity. I rip the envelope open and inside the thing was some grade school pad paper. You know the one with blue and red lines? Yeah, that. Scribbled on the paper was a drawing of a person riding a plane. Then in big lame handwriting it said:

"THIS IS MY BROTHER. HE'S A HERO."

Then on the lower part of the paper it had a drawing of a mom and a son.

"THIS IS ME AND MOMMIE."

I remember this.

Matt drew this in grade school. The teachers asked us to draw our families. We both didn't draw dad. We thought it was the most rebellious thing ever.

Why is it here?

Did Matt send it?

Thing is, Matt doesn't know I'm here. Mom? Maybe. But she hasn't spoken to me since I stopped writing back to her.

I tried to think harder. Who the fuck could send this to me? Mom? No. Matt? As I said, he doesn't know I'm fucking here. Dad? Pfffffft. Teacher? Who was our teacher? Thinking about this made my head hurt. Damn. Maybe it was Gil? I remember he said something about contacting my mom every month to tell her about the progress. Yeah. That's probably it.

I realized the longer I stay here the more I tend to over think things. It's so shitty. Man, I hate this place. Tomorrow, I'm busting out of here.

* * *

It's the afternoon. Gil's visit is due anytime now. I wait for the telltale click - then the door bangs open obnoxiously. Only Gil is arrogant enough to do something like that. I will myself to ignore him.

"Hey Al!" Gil greets in a cheery voice.

I look at him with a bored face, then lift my right eyebrow before stretching out my arm. I'm in a bad mood. This man better have some food.

"YOU ONLY LIKE ME 'CAUSE I BRING YOU FOOD! You're an asshole," Gil said in a joking voice before tossing a plastic bag full of treats for me. "Al did you get that drawing? Your mom gave it to me the other day."

Silence.

"I guess you did. So wanna run some tests today?"

"No."

The bag has 4 chocolate bars, airheads, sour strips, 3 jawbreakers and a hamburger. I'll have to eat that before it gets gross.

"Hey! Hey are you even listening? What's wrong with you today? How unawesome."

I stare into Gil's red eyes. He won't say it but I know him well enough to know he's worried.

I wish I could tell him more, but I can't. I'm not sure why I feel so guilty - it's not as if I will miss this place. Never. Not ever. This thing is just a prison that has been painted white.

Minutes feel like hours. Hours feel like days. I'm busting out later. I have a backpack with treats and a change of clothes. The adrenaline is pumping in my veins. I have to wait for all these bastards to fall asleep.

* * *

The shifts nurses make are at 4:35 A.M. It's 2:53 A.M. I'll dash out of here at 3:00 A.M. Seven more minutes and I'm out of here. And after all my military training, this should be easy. Yeah. I double-check my bag to make sure everything is in check.

Now I wait.

Hopefully I don't see Gil on the way out. I don't know why but I really don't. Have I told you about the last time I tried to bust out? No? Well, Gil stopped me. It was annoying how he did it. He stopped me when I was just about the climb over the wall. I remember it clearly.

_"Al."_

_I turn around and see Gil looking at me with his hands on his hips. The look he's giving me reminds me of the one my mom gave me when she caught me sneaking out one night._

_"What?" I say staring into his red eyes. There was a long silence before he said anything, but when he spoke he said,_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm leaving. I'm busting out. As you can clearly see."_

_"Alfred Jones, you can't do this. You're not well enough yet. Maybe you think so, but I am absolutely sure that you are not."_

_He usually only uses my full name when he's pissed. The look he's giving me, though, isn't anger. I can't really tell…is it worry? Sadness? _

_"Leave me alone, Gilbert! I can handle this!"_

_"Do you want me to call security on you? Or should I come up there and grab you myself?"_

_It could have been so easy to just swing over the wall and run away…I would have been far off before those stupid security guards were even half awake…but I hesitated, and that was enough for Gil to carry out his threat – the second one. _

_He's a whole lot faster and stronger than he looks. I ended up having to go back. Strangely enough, there was nearly no disturbance. None of the other doctors seemed to know, and if they did, they probably ignored it, courtesy of Gilbert._

I'm not letting that happen again.

* * *

3:00 A.M.

I'm already outside. I have mentally mapped out this whole place - the quickest and easiest route is the pass on the left side of this jail near the fountain and four benches.

As I run past the benches I notice a certain albino sitting down on the bench. His form was slouched and he seemed kind of spaced out. I move as quietly as possible across the place since his back is turned to me. Right foot, left foot, right foot, don't step on the twig, left foot-

_Snap._

SHIT. STUPID TWIGS. I hold my breath and tense up slowly turning my head to Gil's direction thinking of a hundred and one excuses to be out at this time- then I noticed he hasn't moved, like he didn't hear a thing. I quietly sigh and continue on then I hear something I didn't expect. Gilbert was sniffing like he's been crying. Then I hear him take a shuddering breath.

Now I feel really stupid. Should I go to him or make a run for it? I mean, what if this is some trap to get me to stay again? But Gil is crying or was crying- either way a friend shouldn't leave a friend like that. Wait- we're not really friends. He's a doctor- he's just taking care of me. I feel something inside me hurt, but I ignore it, making a move to leave this place. I can taste freedom. I just need to climb that tree and jump over the wall.

My heart is racing. I'm finally getting out of here! I'll be free! I can do whatever the hell I want! I won't be stuck here! I won-

I hear Gil sniff again, then groan, then lean back on the bench with a sigh. His breathing is heavy. He really just finished crying.

'Aw hell no. I hate you Gil.' Was the last thought I had before going up to the bench a lot less sneaky like- then dropping my bag pack on the ground behind the bench before covering my doctor's eyes. He stiffens under the touch and tries to remove my hands but then I move my hands to hold his and whisper in his ear,

"Someone's been crying."

Gil turns around with a shocked look on his face before stuttering, "A-Al."

He then slips his hands away from me and wipes his tear stained cheeks.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Gil asks, trying using his professional voice but failing as it somewhat cracked at the end.

"You're an ass."

He looks at me, confused, before I reach and throw my backpack in front of him.

"A-again?"

"Yeah." I say while sighing, "I told you I don't like it in here."

"W-what stopped you?" I hate it when Gilbert stutters - it's very un-Gilbert like.

"You. Again."

Then he kind of smiles and leans on me. I turn to hug him bring him to my chest before whispering,

"So you okay?"

Then all Gil does is cover his face with his two hands to hide the new tears falling from his face.

"I'm fine. I'm awesome." His voice cracked when he said awesome and I swear a little part of me died when I heard him speak.

"Okay then. Want to go back in? You can bunk with me if you like."

His grip tightens so I take this as a yes and I carry him bridal style back to the room.

* * *

**A/N:** R&R? Sorry it took so long to get this up! Tell me what you guys think and stuff yeah.


	6. I'm sorry

This is not a love story. This is an apology.

It's been too long since he's written and this will probably be the last letter he sends out before his section of the wing closes. This section has been due to close off for months now. He's the last one left in White Eagle's south wing. Everyone has left, died, or simply faded from reality. No, that's not what a sane person would say.

"I'm sane." Alfred hushes himself as the pencil scratches on an old crumpled paper.

It's been too long since anyone has visited this wing. No more Elizabeta. No more Arthur. No one is left. Maybe it's because of that fire from a year ago. That could probably be it. That's probably it. It's always a fire. Swallowing up everything he ever cared about.

_Dear Gil,_

_Why haven't you written me back? I wrote you a letter for everyday of the year. No, that would be a lie. But it would have been pretty AWESOME if I did! I'm sure you'd think so._

_I miss you, mostly you brining me burgers. Please stop by soon. Everyone is gone and it's so boring here! I can't even get a decent meal. I'm so hungry. Rats are starting to look tasty…Just kidding! That's nasty! A hero like me would never settle to eat rats._

_My pencil is slowly running out of lead so I'll keep this letter short for once. I don't want to bother anyone for a new one right now. It's pretty late and you told me to start being more polite! HAHA Just kidding you rude bastard!_

_I'm sorry about the fire. Please come back._

_ Al_

He'll never receive a reply though. Maybe it's because of the fire. Maybe it's because it does swallow everything important to him. Maybe it's because several months earlier Alfred was transferred to the south wing of White Eagle. Maybe it's because therapy wasn't working and that last escape attempt hurt Elizabeta to the point of losing her ability to speak. Maybe it's because when he left he tried to set a photo ablaze.

But when Alfred really thinks about it- It's about Gilbert. It's about how he was leaving the hospital and Alfred. It was about being alone again. Yet here Alfred is. Alone. In the dark room of 104 where Gilbert was last found strapped to the bed with Alfred using the Electroshock machines on him. Yelling about Gilbert having to stay and hating the hospital for making him think he ever has to leave. It was 2:41AM. Gilbert was found strapped and gagged, his brain fried long before the cops got to the room.

And all this time Gilbert thought being someone's personal doctor and friend couldn't be so bad.

This is not a love story. This is an apology.

_I'm sorry. Please come back. I didn't mean to start the fire._

**AN:** This is my official good bye to the Madness story. I'm sorry. I have moved on to other things and have accepted that I don't know how to write this story or continue it. If any of you would like to do a remake, PM me or leave a review. We can talk about it and you may start a story with similar themes and storylines. This is a horrible ending that makes little sense but I cooked it up in less than three mins. I'm going to explain it now though just so I don't leave all of you hanging again.

Alfred Jones was in a mental hospital called White Eagle. Gilbert was his doctor. Sure Alfred seemed fine through out most of the story, but in the end I was going to let him go batshit crazy and kill all the people he grew to love in the hospital due to Gilbert telling him he wants to leave because he's tired of the hospital life. After the psycho break they close off the south wing where they found Alfred trying to perform electroshock on Gilbert. They never found Alfred, they assumed he fleed through the vents so they gassed it but no one came out. For months they searched for him, but no trace was found so the case slowly faded. He was in the panic room built in the electroshock room, which was room 104, shown to him by Gilbert. (Doctor, but also friend).

So, there he goes crazier and stays in the south wing writing letters to Gilbert to come back even when a month after the murder the hospital closes. Alfred has stayed alive by eating rats and rotten things found in the hospital. He spends most of his time biting his nails and avoiding sunlight. He talks to himself and scratches himself when his nails hurt from scratching walls. He goes full psycho before finally killing himself.

As for the fire, the fires were never real. They were what he feels when he blanks out from going psycho.

There are so many gaps within the story so you'll have to talk to me if ever you feel you want to clear it up I guess. Remember this story is up for grabs so if you want to work on it hit me up so we can fix something and you can talk to me if ever you want to. Just be so very sure you asked for my persmission and give me credit when you use things from this concept. Thank you all so much for your time and I'm so sorry for ending like this.

Ciao


End file.
